The Outsider
by Yuri Sisteble
Summary: How a basic average girl met an ordinary guy, who changed everything. A true story maybe.
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters from TV, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

Kelly owns himself. (If you don't believe me, ask him sometime.)

Special thanks to my mystery Beta Reader.

* * *

Introductions

* * *

"Mystery meat special again," Monique whined jazzily as she sat down with her tray.

"It's edible," said Ron.

"Barely," Kim picked at it with her fork.

"Finally finish that autobiography, Ron?" Monique teased.

"You weren't watching 'Starmaker' last night were you?" Ron asked.

"Those half-talents?" Monique said testily. "Wasn't _Drakken_ supposed to be on last night? I don't need _that _memory in my brain, thank you."

"Ron won," Kim smiled.

"Shut up!" Monique's eyes were wide.

"I sang my paper, The Naked Mole Rap."

"You rap?"

"Indeed I do," Ron took on a suave pose.

"Bring it."

Rufus stopped chewing and started singing.

Ron joined in, "Hit it! Yo, listen up. Have a holler from Ron."

"Check-" Monique whispered as she looked across the lunchroom.

"What?" asked Kim.

"New kid's staring at you."

Kim looked over and saw a new boy, eating alone. He was indeed looking at Kim. His short brown hair was cute and he had an oblong, fair face.

He was holding a digital camera of some sort out toward Kim. When he noticed Kim was looking back, he waved and smiled nervously.

Kim waved back self-consciously.

"You could do worse, girl," Monique encouraged.

"Mon'!" Kim chided softly.

"Hey, I'm rapping here!" Ron protested at the girl's inattention.

"Yah," Rufus chirped angrily.

"Sorry, Ron," said Kim. "We were noticing that guy over there."

Ron looked, "He's new. Looks a little lost."

Monique elbowed Kim, "Go say hello."

Kim just gave Monique an evil eye.

Ron stood up, "I will."

He then walked over with Rufus perched on one shoulder.

Ron sat down across the table from the new boy. "Hey, compradé," Ron sat and lounged against the table as Rufus climbed down to the tabletop. 'Enjoying the place so far?"

The boy smiled, "Yeah."

"I'm Ron Stoppable," he looked at him suavely. "No doubt you've heard of me."

He chuckled, "Of course I've heard of the coolest guy in school."

"Huh?" Ron said in surprise. Then he switched back to his bravado as quickly as he could, "Of course you have."

"I'm Kelly," he laughed. "And this must be Rufus!" He shook the pink rodent's paw.

"Absotive-ly," Ron said happily.

"I saw you guys on 'American Starmaker'. I thought you deserved an A-."

"It's better than failing." Ron sat up, "Care to join me and my ladies?"

Kelly looked over at Kim and Monique a moment. "You bet," he said nervously.

The young men stood and walked over, Kelly carrying his tray.

"This is Kelly," Ron announced as he sat down next to Kim again. "He has bon-diggety taste."

Kelly set his tray across from Kim and sat down, "It's a real pleasure, Kim."

"Hi," Kim said softly. "Um, this is-"

"Monique," she interrupted and offered Kelly her hand.

"CTMY," Kelly said as he shook it.

They all stared at him.

"Cool to meet you," Kelly smiled.

"You know Monique-speak?" Kim was surprised.

"One of my favorite actresses does that."

"Which one?" asked Monique.

"Raven?" Kelly asked cautiously.

Monique squealed. "That girl is like my idol! If I could just get that psychic thing down, I would so want to _be _her."

Kelly laughed, "I know you could."

"So, where are you from, Kelly?" Kim asked sweetly before she flipped a lock of hair.

"Um," Kelly sucked on his lower lip for a second. "Go City."

"I have an aunt there," said Monique. "What part?"

"Er," Kelly became rather pale. "By the mountains."

"Wow. That's beautiful country." Monique seemed impressed.

"Yeah," Kelly agreed.

"Been here long?" asked Ron.

"First day," Kelly quipped.

"Need a guide?" Monique asked as she grabbed Kim's arm.

"I'd settle for finding the nearest Bueno Nacho."

Rufus stood up straight, "Cheeese!"

"You are speaking my language, bro," said Ron.

* * *

After school, the four met out in front of the school and proceeded to the after-school hangout.

There, Kelly took a photo and then excitedly ordered a Naco.

"You act like you've never been to BN," Ron said quizzically.

Kelly made an odd face as he swallowed a mouthful carefully. "Um, just the Grande downtown."

"Ah, the salsa parade," Ron said dreamily. "Though that explains why you've never had a naco," he frowned.

Kelly nodded, "This naco is awesome, Ron. Thanks!"

"Don't thank me, dude. You paid for it - and mine, so thank _you_."

"Sure, but you invented it."

"You know about that?" asked Kim.

Kelly paused. "Sure. Why wouldn't I?"

"See Kim?" Ron leaned back and crossed his arms, "True genius gets recognized."

"Head swell much?" Kim glared at him.

"He's cool, Kim," laughed Kelly. "He can be proud of a good thing for a few seconds. After that we'll just sic the monkeys on him."

Ron jumped in his seat, "Not the monkeys!"

Monique frowned.

Kim explained to Kelly, "Ron's a little monkey-phobic."

"You don't say," quipped Kelly.

"She does!" stressed Ron.

"Sorry, Ron," Kelly said coolly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Okay," Ron was already into his burrito again.

"You do the hero thing with Kim all the time and monkeys are the _only_ that scares you?"

"Not the _only _thing, just the _worst _thing," Ron said softly gesturing with his burrito.

"You really are a brave man, Ron."

"I am what I is."

"Well, not much homework tonight. So what's up?" Kim asked Ron.

"I gotta work as usual," Monique chimed.

"You up for a movie, Kel?" asked Ron.

"What's playing?" asked Kelly.

"The new _Bricks of Fury_," said Ron.

"They made a third one?" Kim asked in disbelief.

Kelly was quiet a minute.

Monique smiled, "Yep, people love watching crooks getting bashed with cinder blocks."

"Actually, I've got a commitment tonight," said Kelly.

"That's cool," said Ron. "Just Kim and I again."

----------------------------

-

----------------------------


	2. Around Town

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters from TV, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

Kelly owns himself. (If you don't believe me, ask him sometime.)

Special thanks to my mystery Beta Reader.

* * *

Around Town

* * *

"I still don't know where she got the idea that red would be a good color for the yearbook cover," Bonnie said loudly to Tara as they passed Kim's locker.

"What's wrong with Red?" Kim asked.

"Oh, it looks all right on you, Kim." Bonnie said in an unconvincing tone, "That _is_ why you dye your hair, right?"

Kim was too shocked and embarrassed to respond. She was about to say something, but she had no idea what yet.

"Well, hello Bonnie!" Kelly smiled as he walked up.

Bonnie turned, surprised. "Who would you be?"

"A friend of Kim's."

Bonnie scoffed, "Loser."

"At least my whole purpose in life isn't to annoy someone."

"Excuse me?" Bonnie seemed taken back.

"Face it," Kelly said smugly as he put away his camera phone. "You exist only to cheer, go out with Brick now and then, and annoy Kim."

Bonnie made a fist at either hip and scowled, "I do not!"

"Prove it!" Kelly challenged. "Don't bother Kim - maybe even be _nice _to Kim - for..." he drew out the word thoughtfully. "A week."

Bonnie's face lit up for a moment. Then she looked at both Kim and Kelly. "No way," her eyebrows lowered and she walked away. Tara followed after her, shrugging.

Kim stared at Kelly another moment.

He sighed, "I tried."

"Did you take a speed psychology course or something?" Kim asked.

"What?"

Kim gestured down the hall that Bonnie had gone down, "You hadn't even met Bonnie before and you seem to know everything about her."

"Oh," Kelly frowned. "Yeah." He seemed to consider several options, and then said, "Um, lucky guess."

"Real lucky," Kim said doubtfully.

The bell rang and they went to their separate classes.

* * *

"Hey, Kelly," Ron walked up to the boy after the next class. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Reading the paper," Kelly said as he folded up the main section. "You know, keeping current."

"That's what _Agony County_ is for, Dude." Then Ron looked at the section on the seat next to Kelly. "Are those want ads?"

"You looking for work?"

Ron frowned, "Kim and I are getting out of the hero biz."

"No," said Kelly, seemingly aghast. Then again, Ron may have missed a small note of sarcasm.

"Yeah. These professionals interrupted our movie last night and told us to quit."

"Bummer."

"Yep," Ron agreed. He grabbed the ads, "You mind?"

"Knock yourself out."

Ron went down the hall, reading.

* * *

Later, Kelly didn't see Kim in his new Science class.

"On a mission," Monique explained, sounding bored.

"Oh, of course," said Kelly.

That was when Barkin got louder, "Kelly!"

"Yes, sir!" Kelly half jumped out of his seat, despite himself.

"You have a great deal to catch up on, entering the semester late." Barkin set a pile of paperwork on his seat about the thickness of two phone books.

"Uh, thank you, Mr. Barkin."

"Since Possible is absent, you can partner with Monique today."

"I'll do my best," Kelly told Monique.

"I'll bet."

Soon, Kelly and Monique were timing a pendulum as it swung across their desk.

"So, what are your plans with Kim?" Monique asked softly but bluntly.

Kelly almost knocked over the pendulum, "Kim and I haven't made any plans."

"But you have some, don't you?" She said, looking at her watch.

"No," Kelly said quietly. "I just – I'm kind of a fan," he sighed.

"Oh, you got it for the hero girl," Monique smiled.

"It's not really like that," He frowned. "I'm kinda just visiting."

"Hey, you just moved here."

"Not really," he said nervously. "Look, don't tell Kim or Ron. I'll let them know in time. Besides, I've got somebody back home"

"Mystery boy, eh?"

"The less they know, the better." Kelly almost smiled, "Seriously."

"You know," Monique smiled. "The mystique works on you."

"And you know you've got that Raven thing going." Kelly quipped. "Oh, flattery will get you a lot."

* * *

"Hey, Bud!" called one red-suited man to another.

"What now, Lou?"

"It's Friday night. We should go out, pick up some action."

"Drakken would kill us," Bud said plainly.

"Nah, he's not here," Lou scoffed. "But Shego would," he admitted.

"Yeah, _she_ goes out and leaves us here to guard an empty lair."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Somebody's at the door."

"You're joking!"

"Look!" Lou pointed at the monitor where a young man was pressing the buzzer.

Bud shrugged, "Better go answer it."

"Can we help you?"

"Is the Doctor in?" the young fellow smiled.

"No, he isn't," Bud said sternly.

"That's all right," said Kelly. "I'll just check around." He brought out a digital camera.

"Just who are you?" Lou said gruffly.

"I'm here to estimate the cost of new pipes," Kelly said smoothly.

"Really?" Lou said slowly.

"This lair was recently damaged, right?"

"Yeah," Bud said cautiously.

"Drakken needs new pipes, right?"

"Yeah," said Lou.

"I'll just take a few pictures and mail him my estimate."

Bud sighed, "Okay".

* * *

At the guard shack at the main gate of the Middleton space center, Frank hummed to himself as he observed his surroundings.

He then stood and addressed an approaching young man, " Can I help you, son?"

"I was hoping for a tour," said Kelly.

"Sorry, we're closed to public currently," the guard said politely.

"Don't the rocket boosters meet on Saturdays?"

"The kid's program is not starting again until summer."

"Okay," Kelly was disappointed. "Mind if I take photos from outside?"

"No law against that."

"Thanks."

* * *

"So what did Brick do this time?" Monique asked as she folded some capris, making certain the _Club__Banana_ logo was visible.

Bonnie sighed, "I caught him looking at Hope."

"He _is_ a man," Monique leaned on the low shelving between them a moment.

"It made me mad," Bonnie shrugged.

"Men often do that," Kelly walked into the store.

"Hi, Kelly! Have you met Bonnie?" Monique sang.

"He has," Bonnie scowled.

"Sorry if I hurt you yesterday," said Kelly. "I just couldn't stand to see Kim hurt."

"Like it does anything to Miss Perfect."

"Kim can be very vulnerable at times," Kelly said wisely.

"Just _how _long have you known her?" Bonnie asked curiously.

Kelly glanced at Monique, "Um, just a couple days, but you'd be surprised what you can learn on the Internet."

Monique winked, "Kim's got a groupie."

"Like she hasn't got everything yet." Bonnie sighed, "Now that Brick and I are over, I'm one-third of the way to non-existence."

"Say what?" gasped Monique.

"I crossed a line when I said that," Kelly said firmly. "I'm sorry."

Bonnie looked over at him, "Whatever."

"Can I make it up to you?" he asked hopefully. "Maybe buy you lunch?"

Monique seemed surprised, but remained quiet.

Bonnie looked Kelly up and down carefully. "I guess you wouldn't poison me."

"You're so sweet," Kelly smiled.

"I'll see you, Monique," Bonnie said quietly.

"Catch you two later," Monique called sweetly.

Kelly and Bonnie walked to the food court.

"Name your poison," Kelly quipped.

Bonnie just frowned at the lame joke. "How about hamburgers?" She pointed at the Nasty Burger counter.

"Works for me."

They sat with some meals and ate quietly for a while.

"I bet you come from a big family," Kelly said sympathetically.

"What's it to you?" she said curtly.

"Lots of competition in the house, then."  
"So?"  
"I know what it's like to live in the shadow of an older sibling," he said tenderly. "It's really all in how you handle it."

"I do all right."

"Just try and take it easy," he smiled. "The 'food chain' can be pretty fickle."

As Kelly walked her home, his camera phone beeped, four familiar tones.

"Possible gave you her phone?" Bonnie was surprised.

"No," he keyed the smart phone before putting it away. "Just a reminder to take my medication." He then took a pill and pocketed the bottle again.

"Thanks for lunch," Bonnie said politely as they reached her house.

"My pleasure." He smiled, "If you want to make Brick jealous, I'll back you up."

"What kind of girl do you think I am?" She said, surprised.

"Delightfully devious," he smiled. "It's entirely up to you."

"That's kind of sweet," she said thoughtfully. Then she gave him a hug. "See you later."

"Bye, Bonnie."

* * *

-

* * *


	3. The Possible's

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters from TV, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

Kelly owns himself. (If you don't believe me, ask him sometime.)

Special thanks to my mystery Beta Reader.

* * *

At the Possible's

* * *

The tweebs were working in the Possible garage. "Increase the acceleration," said Tim.

"You narrow the energy stream," said Jim.

"Hope I'm not intruding," Kelly wandered in the open door.

"Nah," said Jim.

"We're making anti-matter," said Tim.

"But it keeps decaying," said Jim.

"So we're creating a magnetic bottle to store it in," said Tim.

"You should get an A," smiled Kelly.

The boys laughed.

"This isn't for school," said Jim.

"It's for fun," said Tim.

"Boy's, could you-" Mrs. Dr. Possible called from the door into the hall. Then she saw Kelly, "Hello."

"Hi, Dr. Possible," he said sweetly. "I'm Kelly. I came to see Kim and noticed that the boys were working. It's not often you see ten-year-olds doing post-graduate level work."

"No it isn't," Kim's mother mused as she looked at Kelly appraisingly. "Well, they certainly aren't mature enough for college," she said thoughtfully. "but maybe they can move up a bit."

She then said directly to Kelly, "Kim left on a mission this morning. I haven't seen her."

"Oh," Kelly seemed disappointed.

"Keep it down boys," Mrs. Dr. Possible said encouragingly "Your poor father has passed out doing his taxes and I don't want to disturb him."

Kelly's face lit up, "Thanks, Dr. Possible, I think I know where to find Kim."

* * *

"No, we will not start charging money for our missions," said Kim as she picked up a nacho chip.

"Okay, just let me-" begged Ron.

"Oh," Kim sighed. "Go ahead".

Ron then started jamming, there in the booth.

"Sounds great, Ron!" Kelly walked up. "You're improving."

"Thanks, Dude."

"I see you've been proclaiming the greatness of the Naco. As well." Kelly smiled over at Team Impossible, who was sitting in the booth with his new friends.

"Wade!" Kelly cried happily when he noticed the boy.

The three men looked at Kelly oddly.

"We really should be going," said Dash.

Kelly watched as the men got up and started out of the restaurant.

"Wade, this is Kelly," said Kim.

"Good to meet you," Kelly said somewhat excitedly. "I heard you never leave your room."

"First time in three years," said Wade.

Team Impossible was nearing the door.

Kelly started to look concerned. He looked at Kim and then the door, then he asked after the men, "Uh, any of you guys a C.P.A. by chance?"

Burn paused, "Why?"

"I just left Kim's house. Her dad is passed out over his tax papers."

Burn rubbed his chin. "Unprepared for the season, eh?"

"Could you help?" Kim asked sweetly.

Burn eyed Kim noncommittally. "For the right price."

"Shoulda seen that comin'," said Ron.

"I don't think that will be a problem. C'mon!" Kim led the red-haired man out of the restaurant.

This left Kelly with Ron and Wade.

"So Kel," said Ron. " No school tomorrow. How are you at mashing zombies?"

"Actually, I've never played _Zombie Mayhem_," he said thoughtfully. Then Kelly smiled, "But I'm up for a try."

"I'll teach you all I know!" grinned Ron as they walked out.

"Does that include the cheat codes?"

Ron stared at him, mouth open, "What makes you think-" Then he saw the knowing look Kelly and Wade each gave him, "Okay, them too."

"Thanks, Ron. You're a pal."

"Coming, Wade?" asked Ron.

"Sure," said the boy genius as he walked up to join them. "You know maybe I should get out now and then."

"Really?" asked Kelly.

"Yeah, my Mom says I don't exercise enough." Then frowned, "And I have some shopping to do tomorrow."

* * *

"Alllmost," Kelly's thumbs were dancing as fast as they could. "Yes!"

"Man!" complained Ron. "I shouldn't have taught you so much."

"Sorry, Ron," Kelly shrugged. "I'm surprised at this, too. Maybe you should practice with Rufus more."

"With his four footed advantage?" Ron scoffed. "It's pointless." Then he sat up straight, "Hey, how'd you know Rufus plays?"

Kelly put on a poker face, "I've... heard things."

"Like what?"

"Well, even in Go City we know the Tunnel Lord."

"Wow, I guess Rufus is more famous than I thought." Ron smiled.

Rufus just stood up straight.

"Especially after that Rap you wrote about him." Kelly added. "I wouldn't be surprised if that new song you did tonight goes pretty far, too."

"I don't know," said Wade.

"Don't sell him short," Kelly encouraged. "Ron's got some real talent."

"a booyah," Ron cheered.

"When his head's not swollen," Kelly added.

"True," said Wade.

* * *

"Thanks for that suggestion, Kelly," said Kim when they were all at the BN again on Sunday afternoon.

"No problem, Kim." Kelly grabbed another chip, "I kinda felt sorry for your, Dad."

"So what's on the agenda today for Team Possible?" asked Monique.

Kim half scowled at Monique, "Maybe we'll try the movies again."

"Not me," Ron said as he fought Rufus over a chip they had both claimed. "I'm meeting Felix for video mayhem."

"That's cool," Kim said softly. "_Bricks of Fury_ isn't exactly my thing, anyway."

"Is _Finger Guy_ still playing?" asked Kelly.

"Nah," Monique scoffed. "It's been replaced by _The Toe Dude_."

"Figures," said Kelly.

"Besides," Monique frowned. "I've taking inventory tonight."

"On a Sunday?" Kelly was amazed. "That's so unfair!"

"I'll say," Kim agreed.

"So, Kim," Kelly said slowly. "You want to try that Toe movie?"

Kim looked surprised, "Just the two of us?"

"If that's okay," Kelly said softly.

Monique shot Kim a wink.

"Rufus, share!" shouted Ron.

"Sure," Kim shrugged and made a nervous smile.

"Great," smiled Kelly.

* * *

That night, Kim met Kelly at the movieplex. She was wearing a red knee-length dress.

Kelly seemed impressed. "You didn't have to dress up," he told her.

"I wanted to," she smiled.

_The Toe Dude_ turned out to be about a bedridden man who talked to his toes. They watched it quietly, with only a little awkwardness.

Afterward they walked into the park.

"I can't imagine why they made a movie about a guy that talks to his foot," said Kim.

"I thought his second toe was the clever one," joked Kelly.

Kim laughed.

"Hey, hot dogs!" Kelly cried when they encountered a wagon vendor. He then held up two fingers for the man to see, "Two."

When he paid the man, he asked, "Got any marshmallows?"

Kim's head snapped around to look at Kelly.

"No, Sir. Sorry," said the vendor.

"It's okay," said Kelly.

Kim was still staring at him.

Kelly smiled, "Something I saw on TV once. I never actually tried it."

"It -uh- sounds tasty," Kim said nervously.

They sat down on a park bench to eat.

After they finished, Kelly got a serious look. "Kim, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I'm not actually from Go City."

"Then where are you from?"

* * *

-

* * *


	4. Revelations

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters from TV, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

Kelly owns himself. (If you don't believe me, ask him sometime.)

Special thanks to my mystery Beta Reader.

* * *

Revelations

* * *

"Kim, remember when you went -um- _channel__ surfing_ through different TV dimensions?" 

"It was only a few weeks ago," Kim said testily. "Wait," she looked at him wide-eyed. "Did Ron tell you about that?"

"He didn't have to." Kelly smiled and leaned an elbow on the back of the bench, "I was watching."

"You saw us on TV?" Kim got a little embarrassed, "I hope we didn't ruin the show."

"Not possible," said Kelly. "You see, Kim. What you did by accident, I've done on purpose."

"You went into a TV show?" Kim smiled pleasantly. "Was it fun? Because I was too busy to enjoy it. I mean Shego got to be on Pals and I didn't even-"

Kelly laid a hand on her shoulder, "It's been a great deal of fun." Then he made a huge grin, "-so far."

Kim gave him a concerned look, "What do you mean, 'so far'?"

"I haven't left the show," Kelly said quietly. His eyes watched Kim's face playfully.

"Huh!"

"I came here by entering my favorite show."

Kim processed that slowly, "So, there's a TV show about Middleton?"

Kelly chuckled, "Some of the residents."

"Anyone I know?" Kim looked hopeful, and rather star struck.

"Yes," Kelly's smile got impossibly bigger.

"Is it a high school drama? Like _Agony County_?"

"Who is the most interesting person in Middleton?" Kelly asked slowly, as though to a child.

"It's about Bonnie, isn't it?" Kim asked dejectedly.

Kelly laughed. It took him a moment to stop.

"It's _not _about Bonnie?" Kim asked in a worried tone. "At least give me a hint. Maybe the title?"

"So you really believe me?" Kelly said once he could breathe.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"No reason." Kelly took out his PDA, "Would you like to hear the theme song?"

"Please and thank you," she chimed.

Kelly took out some ear buds and handed one end to Kim, then put the other in his ear. They had to scoot a little closer. Kim didn't mind.

Kelly brought up a music file on the screen. "Kim," he paused short of playing it. "This may be a bit of a shock," he said cautiously.

"Why?" Kim was even more curious.

"I'll start with just the first bar. There are several versions. This is my favorite. The radio version by Arashiro Beni." Kelly tapped the screen.

Kim heard a low synthesized backbeat, which was then drowned out by four quick tones. Tones so familiar that she reached for her Kimmunicator, but stopped when she saw the look on Kelly's face.

They played again and Kelly tapped the screen, pausing the song. "Are you getting this yet?"

Kim didn't know what to think, "Getting what?" She was still trying to work out that her Kimmunicator's beep was in a song.

"I guess I've taken you this far...," he lightly stabbed his screen.

The low background came on again. Then her beep again. A moment later the singing started. _I'm your basic average girl, and I'm here to save the world. You can't stop me, 'cause-_

Kelly paused it again.

"Kelly!" Kim admonished him. "It was just getting good."

"You still don't know who the show's about," Kelly sounded doubtful.

Kim felt that he believed her to be stupid, "No."

"She doesn't remind you of anyone?"

"I don't know," she whined.

"Well, you're about to find out." Kelly then sounded worried. "This line this tells the title of the show, which is the name of the main character." He raised a finger, "Please don't faint." He tapped.

"Why woul-?" _I'm Kim Poss-i-ble._

Kim's jaw dropped. _There is nothing I can't do._

The song stopped.

"Kim?" Kelly asked slowly.

Kim jumped slightly and stared at him, "This is a joke."

Kelly shook his head.

"You just said you came through a TV to set this up," She said in a quick staccato. "I bet Ron wrote this."

"Well, when we get to the chorus, you'll hear that it _is_ the theme song Ron wrote," Kelly admitted. "But he did that a few days ago, right?"

Kim lowered her voice. "Yeah," she reluctantly agreed.

"Have I had time to have a professional recording of the song made?" Kelly asked knowingly.

"I guess not," Kim sighed. "But a _TV show_ about-"

"A selfless girl who saves the world, yet keeps the rest of her life average," Kelly finished. "A beautiful girl who I simply had to meet."

"You came here to-" Kim was even more abashed. "Just to meet me?"

"And Ron," Kelly admitted. "Mostly you, though." Then he frowned, "I had hoped to get a glimpse of Drakken and Shego too."

Kim smiled, "Trust me. That's not a good idea."

"I know," Kelly sighed. "Shego is so funny, though."

"Funny?" Kim made a face. "She's evil!"

"Oh, yeah!" Kelly smiled. "You've never seen her alone with Drakken!"

"Well, no."

"She's always picking on him and his lame ideas."

"Well, I have seen her do that."

"Yeah," Kelly sighed. "Its such a shame I have to go."

"Go? Why?" Kim asked in a disappointed tone.

He looked at her thoughtfully, "You've seen reruns of _Pals_, right?"

"Sure," Kim whispered.

"Well, suppose you could enter that show before Trevor and Mona started dating. Then you might change things."

"Oh, but they are _so_ right together!" Kim said excitedly.

"Exactly," Kelly said seriously. "I don't want to mess up you and -" he stopped. "Your guy."

"But-"

Kelly held up a hand. "I really like you, Kim, but I am not the guy for you."

"You know who is?" Kim asked with awe.

"I've seen the whole series." He nodded. "The finale ends with you guys sharing a really romantic moment. A happy ending. I don't want to mess that up."

"You _have _to te-"

"No," he said firmly. "Besides, you probably wouldn't believe me."

"Please!" Kim begged. "You can't leave me like this."

"Okay, but I can only give you a sign." He smiled, "One that's already there, in fact."

"Cryptic much?" Kim raised an eyebrow.

"The sign in front of school."

"How does that help?"

"Remember when you got detention?"

"How'd you-?" Kim caught herself when Kelly smiled.

He tapped his nose, "Tick-tick-tick."

"Just how much have you seen?" She asked with concern.

"It's a G-rated show. No need to worry."

Kim gave a sigh of relief.

"What did the sign say that day?" he asked.

"I don't - Wait, it said where detention was!"

"Room 12," Kelly filled in.

"I almost killed Bob and Mark, too."

Kelly was finally the one surprised. "Bob and Mark?"

"The sign crew. Those guys heard I got detention and put that up because there was no news that week. I'm just glad they didn't mention me."

"Do they have last names?" Kelly looked shocked.

"Hmmm," Kim grunted thoughtfully. "Bob Schooley... and Mark...something Scottish maybe."

"McCorkle?"

"That's it!"

Kelly shifted from shock to laughter, "Oh heavens."

"What?"

"Those are the names of the creators of the TV show!" Kelly shouted.

"So Bob and Mark-?" Kim said with soft amazement.

"Let's not think about it too hard." He put up a hand, "I doubt the sign crew controls your destiny. However the sign is a running joke on the show, so I know what it will say on some days."

"And about my guy." Kim's face looked halfway between doubtful and eager.

"When you have accepted him as your boyfriend - and kissed him, your happy ending will have happened."

"The show's over, then?"

"Yeah," he said sadly.

"How will I know?"

"The sign will say, 'THE END'," he said frankly. "After that, I have no idea what happens. I do know from watching you both that you will be great together."

"Who _is_ this guy?" Kim said absently.

He shook his head, "You'll know then." He then stood, "I've got to go."

"Now?" she stood up just after him, ignoring the earpiece as it popped out of her ear.

"Yeah," he looked into her face. "It's now or never."

"Can't I at least hear the rest of the song?" she pouted.

Kelly smiled and tapped at his PDA. "I just e-mailed it to you."

They looked at each other a moment.

Kim leaned up to him, bringing their faces together.

He placed his hand tenderly on her cheek, softly stopping her. "Thank you, Kim. That really means a lot to me, but you should wait."

"Okay," Kim said uncertainly.

"I'm so gonna miss you," he caressed her face a moment. Then stepped back, clutching his PDA. "Good luck, Kim." He smiled as he pressed a button, "You won't need it."

He then disappeared into a cascading cluster of lights.

Kim stood watching where he had been standing a few moments, then walked home. On the way, she took out her Kimmunicator and played the new song.

* * *

Bonnie was spreading rumors about things that she and Kelly supposedly did, which Kim _tried_ to ignore, knowing that Kelly would not be back. 

Then Friday, Kim was sitting on her bed, trying to study.

"Hey, Kimmie," Her mother called as she walked up the ladder stair to Kim's loft.

"Hi Mom."

"What's up for 'Ron night'?" Mom asked sweetly.

"I don't know. Maybe nothing."

"Oh," Mom said abruptly. "Well, mail for you." She gently tossed a small package on the bed.

Kim picked it up. Her face went instantly to a look of surprise and even faster into a smile.

The return address read simply, 'Kelly TV'.

Kim tore the brown wrapping off. It was a DVD case. She read the note taped on it first. 'Thought you should see the show yourself. This movie-length story is the only one you don't remember. (You'll see why)'.

She then removed the note, revealing the label. It showed her in an offensive pose toward the camera, with Ron and Rufus running up from behind her. In the swirl of images in the background, she could see several of her foes and even what looked like her as a child.

The title read below "Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time".

Kim picked up the phone, her homework forgotten. "Ron, get over here!" She looked at the box again, "You have _got _to see this!"

* * *

Next chapter: Movie Night-

* * *


	5. Reactions

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters from TV, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

Kelly owns himself. (If you don't believe me, ask him sometime.)

Special thanks to my mystery Beta Reader.

* * *

Reactions

* * *

"So Kelly was from another dimension where we are in a TV show, and he sent us an episode before he went home during your date?" Ron speed talked.

"That's what I said," Kim was a touch annoyed.

"Weird!"

"That does explain the strange reading I got from somewhere in the park that night," Wade said over the Kimmunicator.

"So is it movie time, yet?" asked Ron.

"Moovee" chittered Rufus.

"Okay, guys," Kim clicked the remote and set the Kimmunicator where Wade could watch.

The opening was a cheerleading routine starring the Middleton Cheer Squad.

"That really is _me_!" Kim cried despite herself. "I think I remember that practice. It was the beginning of the school year."

Ron and Rufus bobbed to the beat as the squad danced and credits popped on the screen.

When the mad dog on the screen finally removed his head, Ron commented, "That doesn't look like me."

"Yes it does," said Kim.

"Uh huh," agreed Rufus.

"I look way better than that guy!" insisted Ron.

"Whatever, Ron," said Wade. "Did you really think Latin class was about J-Lo?"

Then, the main story began to the shock of the couch crowd. "Moving?" they said in unison.

"_That_ never happened," said Ron.

"Kelly _said_ we wouldn't remember it," responded Kim.

The couple unconsciously moved closer together as they watched themselves say goodbye on screen. Rufus had to move out from between them.

:I got meat cakes:

Ron gasped loudly.

"What?" asked Kim.

"But I _hate_ meat cakes," Ron said aghast.

"Ron, you've never eaten meat cakes," Kim said firmly.

:More meat cakes, dear:

:Ahhh! No more meat cakes:

Ron looked at Kim smugly.

:It knows my name! I'm cursed:

"That is _so_ not me," said Ron.

"Ron, w_atching_," said Kim snidely.

:Ron, open the sarcophagus:

"Look at your face!" Ron laughed.

Kim just growled.

Wade said, "Kim, this is weird."

"What is it, Wade?"

"There _is_ a Tempus Simia idol at the Tri-City museum."

"Really?" asked Ron.

"It hasn't been stolen, has it?" asked Kim in a worried tone.

"No," said Wade.

Ron leaned back and grabbed a handful of popcorn, "Then everything's hakuna."

"I-I guess," Kim sat back to watch the movie.

:Maybe I need a plan b:

"She's taking _Monique_?" said Kim incredulously.

:Kim, her hands are glowing:

:Yeah, avoid those:

"Poor Monique," Kim winced.

Kim realized that she and Ron were holding hands as, on the screen, a strange circle of light opened behind the movie Kim.

She slowly and awkwardly pulled her hand back to her lap.

:Did you say Rufus is _talking_:

Rufus grunted, "Yeaahh."

"It's okay, buddy," said Ron. "This three-hundred dude has nothing on you." A moment later he added, "Except time travel, which rocks."

"True," said Rufus.

:We need a plan. A _smart_ plan:

"You know, Kelly was right."

"About what, KP?"

"Shego is funny when she's not about to hurt you."

:Okay, just got dumb:

"Drakken did _not_ invade our preschool!" yelled Ron.

"Did he?" asked Kim.

"I'll check the records," said Wade.

Kim just watched while experiencing a surreal feeling. This whole movie was accurate in so many ways that it almost frightened her. Yet, she didn't remember major portions of it.

:You're weird, but I like you:

"Ron?" Kim put her hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"Fine, KP," he sniffed. "Just something in my eye."

:The laser grid is completely secure:

Kim pointed at the screen excitedly, "A flamingoat!"

"Uh huh," Ron munched his popcorn.

"They only made ten," Kim said to justify her fervor.

"He looks familiar," said Ron.

:Don't move. The laser grid is lethal:

Kim gasped, "That _is_ our first mission."

"But how did Kelly know that?" asked Wade.

"From watching this?" asked Ron.

"That makes sense," said Kim. "I think."

Wade was bothered, "You think Kelly was _really_ from another dimension?"

"You're the expert, Wade."

:If I can reach their web site:

Ron pointed, "Look, the typo!"

:Ha ha! What can the sidekick do:

"More than you think," Ron yelled at the screen.

"Ron," Kim stressed. "Just a movie!"

"I've got my pride!"

:Shego is the Supreme One:

"Ewwww", Kim and Ron said together.

:Yeah, High School:

"That so fits," said Ron.

"Kinda," said Kim.

:Bonnie's working for Shego:

:That fits:

"I'll say," said Kim.

:Hicka Bicka Boo:

:Hoosha:

"The Tweebs?" Kim gasped.

"What the –" said Ron. "Wade, rewind!"

:The Tweebs:

Ron laughed, "You said it at the same time she did!"

"Did I?" Kim said softly. "Well, she is supposed to be me."

"Wade is huge!"

"You think I could get that big?" asked Wade.

"Put your mind to it," said Kim.

:Rufus Prime, share with us your wisdom:

"See, buddy? He respects you."

"Hm mmm," Rufus grunted happily.

:Cheeeese:

:You owe me a buck:

:You will never see a stranger sight:

"True that," said Wade.

:Who are you calling weak:

"Sick and -ew- sick," said Kim as she watched Drakken flex his muscles.

:Monique! I can't get over your wicked baddage:

"Maybe Monique _could_ help some?" Kim said carefully.

"Maybe," Ron said around his popcorn. "We should show her this."

:I rule the world. I can do anything:

"Hey!" said Kim crossly. :That's _my_ line:

"You did it again, KP," Ron smiled.

:**You're** the reason I've been eating **meat cakes!**:

"Uh oh," said Rufus.

"Told you!" said Ron.

Then Kim pointed in surprise at the screen, "Look at you."

:You broke the Time Monkey:

:The future is bright:

:Yeah, I guess it is:

:And I hate meat cakes:

Ron pointed, "See?"

Kim was wide eyed. She barely noticed as closing credits began over a picture of her, while the theme song Ron had written played. "I remember that."

"What?" asked Wade.

"When Ron said that," Kim was still shocked. "About meat cakes – just like that."

"Funny, I don't remember that," said Ron. "But I do hate them."

* * *

Kim brought the movie to Club Banana for Monique to borrow the next day.

"They finally made that movie about you?" Monique asked when she could take a moment.

"No, this is from a TV series..." Kim explained as best she could, mildly embarrassed.

"Okay, _this_ is weird." Monique stressed. "I knew Kelly wasn't your basic average guy, but - Whoah." She looked at the box again, "This is animated."

"Yeah," Kim confirmed.

Monique turned the box around to read the back and gasped.

"What?" asked Kim.

"Tell me I'm not imagining this," Monique said firmly as she pointed at the movie synopsis.

Kim leaned in to look by her friend's finger and read, "'helped by her friend, Monique (Raven)'-"

"It really says that?"

"Yeah..."

"_I'm _played by _Raven_?" Monique cried. "That is totally wicked!"

* * *

The next week, Ron had a close encounter with a gravy ghost and Kim learned more about his trip to Japan.

Then she met Eric. Just before Prom, too.

He was real hot, and nice too. That meant spending less time with Ron, but Kim thought - or at least hoped - he could get through it.

For a while, near the beginning, Kim thought maybe Eric was the one Kelly had told her about. After a short while, she didn't think about that, acting only on the attraction she felt.

Prom night was a disaster. It started out great, but then Drakken's latest world takeover scheme went until full swing.

Eric turned out to be a synthodrone! Kim was devastated, but Ron was there to support her - and profess affection!

Once Shego and Drakken were defeated, Kim had Ron dress up and brought him to the Prom late. Her parents told her not to worry about curfew that night.

When she and Ron arrived hand-in-hand, Bonnie shouted what everyone could see, "Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are _dating_?" Bonnie's derisive laughter echoed throughout the gym.

Kim felt great embarrassment. She began to wonder if she had made a mistake. She started to look at Ron, but was distracted by a great sound.

Everyone in the gym had begun cheering. Everyone but Bonnie was _actually _**cheering**!

Then music started and Rufus pushed her and Ron together. The dance floor was still empty when Ron led her out into it. Other couples followed after they began dancing. The song sounded like it had been chosen just for her. She heard the lyrics and wondered along with them, could it be?

When they kissed, Kim was pleasantly surprised. Ron's kiss blew Josh's away.

They danced until the prom was officially ended, then talked with Brick and Monique about the evening's adventure and her new status with Ron. Both of them were happy for the new couple.

After a while, she and Ron began the ride home on his scooter. It was nice to hold on to Ron harder than she needed to. She nestled up to his back as they started away.

Ron paused before pulling out of the school parking lot. "The end of _what_?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Huh?" Kim then noticed the school sign.

'THE END'

Kim gasped.

"The school year has another few weeks, yet!" Ron said reasonably.

Kim had not thought of Kelly in over a week. The sight of that sign brought it all back. "Ron?" Kim's voice was a high waver.

"Yeah, KP?" He turned back to look at her.

His face was suddenly a vision of cuteness. She found herself feeling a deep attraction as he looked at her in his own goofy manner.

"I love you," she said it frankly. She realized she meant it with all her heart. She could feel it in her bones. Regardless of what Kelly had told her, Ron was the man for her.

The sign had helped though; she may not have realized the depth of her feelings for a while longer without it.

Ron smiled, "Back atcha, KP!"

They then rode slowly off into the night.

* * *

Kelly sat at his computer and brought up his browser, setting it to his favorite web site, ronstoppable-dot-net. Then he navigated to the message board and signed in.

The screen lit up with a drawing of Ron, and then were the words to personally greet Kelly, 'Welcome, Captain Kodak! You have 37 personal messages, 0 are new'. Below this flashed the lyrics to the "Naked Mole Rap". As he perused the latest messages and news on the bulletin board for and from KP fans like himself, he found the news he had never expected to hear. "A **new season**! Yippee-!" Then he paused in his punch at the ceiling, "Dear Lord, what have I done?"

* * *

Fin?

* * *

True Story! Maybe.

Write a review and get a link to Cap's online scrapbook!

The Truth is out there!


End file.
